Katrina's wacked out Oh! My Goddess Episodes
by Katrina no Baka
Summary: This is a self inclusion fic. I got bored, so I decided to remake the episodes of Oh! My Goddess with the Gundam Wing characters. It's not really a cross over because none of the OMG characters are in it. Oh yeah, and it's shounen-ai with crossdressing, a
1. Default Chapter

Katrina's wacked out Oh! My Goddess Episodes: Part 1  
by Katrina  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, some possible profanity, some AU and maybe OOC, crossdressing, self inclusion, some Relena and Dorothy bashing  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Oh! (Ah!) My Goddess, so don't sue me because I don't have any money anyway. ^_^  
  
Note: "*...*" =actions "//....//"=song lyrics  
  
Katrina: Allright, people people! It's time to start taping! Duo! Coffee break is over!  
  
Duo: hai hai..*puts down his mug of coffee*  
  
Katrina: Everyone put you costumes on and get into your spots, we have to shoot the opening theme first!  
  
*Everyone goes to thier dressing rooms to get ready*  
  
Katrina: Oh, this is gonna rock!  
  
*Wufei is the first to come out, holding his costume*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I refuse to wear this stupid costume! It's too sickeningly cute!  
  
Katrina: It's in your contract Wufei, besides, I am the director, so you're WEARING IT! *shoves him back into the dressing room* Besides, you'll make an adorable Skuld. ^_^  
  
Wufei: *rants somemore but puts the costume on*  
  
Duo: *bounces out of the dressing room* I look adorable! *smiles*  
  
Katrina: I'm not sure who's prettier, you or the real Belldandy, *Heero comes out wearing regular clothes*  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Katrina: What do you think Heero?  
  
Heero: Duo's prettier.  
  
Duo: Oh thank you Heero! *gives him a big hug*  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Katrina: You guys can do that stuff afterwards! Jeez...  
  
*Zechs walks out dressed in a dress with a slit up the side all the way up to his hip*  
  
Zechs: This dress is EXTREMELY revealing...and don't you think the thong was a little much Katrina?  
  
Katrina: Of course not! You look perfect. You make a much better Urd than Quatre.  
  
*all the rest of them come out of thier dressing rooms*  
  
Quatre: Thank Allah she gave me another part...  
  
Wufei: This is still unjust and dishonorable.  
  
Katrina: Yes sir, your point being?  
  
Trieze: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Katrina: Anyways...Make up time!  
  
All minus Katrina: Make up?  
  
Katrina: Yes! *points to were Dorothy awaits at the makeup chair*  
  
Duo: Ohhh no, I'm not letting eyebrow girl near MY face.  
  
Dorothy: *death glares Duo*  
  
Katrina: She won't maim your eyebrows, I promise.  
  
*Heero goes over the script while Dorothy does Duo, Zechs and Wufei's makeup. Trowa gets behind the camera*  
  
Katrina: Allright, we're going to do this different form the original opening theme okay? Places!  
  
*Everyone goes to thier various places on the set*  
  
Katrina: Roll cameras!  
  
*Trowa gives her the thubs up*  
  
Quatre: *snaps the whatchemacallit that they snap when they start filming* Kat's wacked out Oh! My Goddess episodes, opening Take one!  
  
Katrina: Action! *music starts*  
  
~Completed Oh! My Goddess theme start~  
  
//Koi ki naranai ne//  
  
*Trowa focuses on Duo, who smiles wickedly. He's wearing his pretty Belldandy clothes at the moment*  
  
//soba ni iru dake ja//  
  
*he walks up behind Heero, who is repairing his motorcycle*  
  
//nazo wo kakete mo//  
  
*Heero turns around and gets tackle glomped to the ground by Duo*  
  
//donkan-na hito dakara//  
  
Duo: Let's go to the beach Heero. *smiles and helps him up*  
  
Heero: *nods*  
  
//natsu no fuku wo kite//  
  
*Heero and Duo on the beach at sunset, Duo is wet and cold*  
  
//haru no umi no kita//  
  
*Heero takes off his shirt and gives it to Duo to keep him warm after he dries off*  
  
//anata no shatsu de yasashiku kabatte//  
  
*Duo smiles and dries his unbraided hair, then puts Heero's shirt on*  
  
//My heart iidasenai//  
  
*Duo moves in closer to Heero, comeing face to face, they stare into each other's eyes*  
  
//Please kisu-shitte-tte//  
  
*Heero leans in to kiss Duo but gets thwapped by Wufei's giant bug-killing mallet*  
  
Heero: Ow!  
  
Wufei: Baka!  
  
//Day dream,//  
  
*next part shows Heero and Duo at their house, holding hands*  
  
//Yume wa fukurami//  
  
*Zechs runs in and puts his arms around both of them*  
  
//sora ni tataku kieru//  
  
Zechs: So..you lovebirds..when are you two gonna start sharing a room? *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
*Heero and Duo sweatdrop*  
  
//onna no ko wa dare datte//  
  
*Heero walks down a bridge, where he gets tackled by Relena*  
  
Relena: Heero! I've found you!  
  
*Heero gets pushed over the railing and off the bridge...*  
  
//shiawase ni nareru//  
  
*Heero is saved by Duo, who levitates him with his magical powers*  
  
Relena: Heero!   
  
//ai ga minagireba muteki ni naru//  
  
*Heero smiles at Duo, Duo frowns up at Relena*  
  
Duo: Relena no baka.  
  
//tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara//  
  
*Duo sprouts angel wings and flies off into the pretty afternoon sky with Heero in his arms*  
  
//mune wo itamete mo yasashiku naru.//  
  
*Final shot shows Heero and Duo hugging in a group picture of the whole cast*  
  
~Oh! My Goddess Theme sequence end~  
  
Katrina: Sugoi! That playback was beautiful! I am a genius!  
  
Wufei: I beg to differ.  
  
Trieze: All here who happen to think Katrina is a baka, raise your right hand.  
  
*Everyone raises thier right hand, except Katrina who raises her left and Fiore who is busy ordering pizza for everyone*  
  
Katrina: teeheehee! ^_^ Okay! That's it for today's shooting, we'll do episode one tommorow 'kay?  
  
Everyone minus Quatre and Katrina: Thank Kami-sama!  
  
Quatre: Thank Allah!  
  
Katrina: Thank um...Fiore for treating us to pizza!  
  
Fiore: ^_^  
  
Katrina: Will this filming be successful? Will Wufei chop my head off with his katana? Will Heero and Duo...er nevermind. Stay tuned for "Katrina's wacked out 'Oh! My Goddess' episodes, featuring the Gundam Wing Cast! Part 2: Moonlight and Injustice, because Wufei's not in the first episode!" Ohohohohoho!  
  
Fiore: *chomping pizza* Look forward to it won't you? *smiles*  
  



	2. Part 2: Moonlight and Injustice!

Katrina's wacked out Oh! My Goddess Episodes: Part 2, Moonlight and INJUSTICE!   
by Katrina  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Oh! My Goddess, or Sailor Moon ^_^  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, crossdressing, slight cursing on Heero's part, AU maybe, perhaps some slight OOC ness...um....I can't think of anything else at the moment.  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Notes: All things between "*....*" are actions, and between "//...//" are thoughts.  
  
~one day after the filming of the opening sequence~  
  
Katrina: Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a good sleep...*looks at Quatre and Trowa and then at Heero and Duo* You guys did SLEEP right?  
  
Heero: You could say that...  
  
Duo: We did after we did the important stuff! *evil smirk*  
  
Katrina: R-right...*sweatdrop* Anyways, filming will commence in half an hour, so everyone get something to eat, have some coffee...*looks at Quatre* Or tea, and then get into your costumes!  
  
*Everyone goes off to do thier own thing, and Fiore is busy with the coffee machine.*  
  
Quatre: *walking up to Katrina* Excuse me, Miss Katrina?  
  
Katrina: Just call me Kat, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Okay, um Kat?   
  
Katrina: *sing song voice* Y-ees?  
  
Quatre: What part will I be playing? You never told me.  
  
Katrina: I decided you will be playing Heero's um...little brother, instead of little sister like on the original show. *hands him a script* That's allright right?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I guess so. *sweet smile*  
  
Katrina: Okay then, now go get some coffee or something and get in your costume.  
  
*Quatre nods and walks away*  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Katrina: Hurry up! *knocking on the dressing room doors* Quatre, Trowa! Stop making out in there and get ready for your close up, with the camera not each other! *Trowa walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder* Gah! *whirling around* Don't scare me like that!  
  
Trowa: We're all ready for filming.  
  
Katrina: Sugoi! *sits in her directors chair*  
  
Lady Une: *with Katrina's loudspeaker* COMMENSE OPERATIONS!  
  
Katrina: *snatching it away from her* Mine!   
  
Lady Une: *growls*  
  
Katrina: Lights! *Treize flickers on all the studio lights* Camera! *Trowa starts the camera and Quatre snaps the little whatchemacallit thingie*  
  
Quatre: First episode, take one.  
  
Katrina: ACTION!  
  
~Episode start~  
  
*A beautiful brown haired bishounen in pretty clothes is stepping on top of a large pool of water, the area surrounding it is dark, so no one knows if he's pixie size or if he's human size, all you can tell is that he's beautiful. Suddenly, the phone rings, and Heero is snapped out of his dream.*  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Heero: Damn phone...  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Heero: *picking up the phone* You have reached the Nakomi tech women's dorm..what do you want?  
  
Voice on the phone: If this is the women's dorm, then why are you answering the phone?  
  
Heero: Because they all went out on business and I'm stuck here answering the phone.   
  
Voice on he phone: That still doesn't answer my question properly...  
  
Heero: Yes it does, you asked why I was answering the phone and I told you why. If you have a problem with that, then you can talk to my revolver. Now, who did you say you we're calling for?  
  
Voice on the phone: *apparentley nervous* Um, Miss Dorothy Catalonia?  
  
Heero: *looking at his nails, sachastically* I'm sorry, but she's not in at the moment. Out on bussiness remember? I'll make sure to tell her you called when she gets in. You're Mr. Hiroshima correct?  
  
Mr. Hiroshima: Yes, that's me.  
  
Heero: I'll tell her you called. Sayonara. *hangs up* Why is it I always get stuck answering the stupid phone while they're out shopping? *sighs and his stomach rumbles* Yare yare, and they didn't even leave me any food either. I guess I better order some lunch. *picks up the phone again and begins dailing numbers*  
  
Pizza Guy: Hello, you have reached "Pizza Heaven, home of the best pizza on Earth or otherwise", we're not open for lunch yet so you might want to call back later.  
  
Heero: Dammit Treize, I'm hungry, can't you deliver early just this once?  
  
Treize (The Pizza Guy): Sorry Heero, no can do. Call back in an hour. *click*  
  
Heero: *hanging up and calling somewhere else* I am NOT waiting an hour for food!  
  
Recording at Chinese restaurant: Hello, you have reached the "Silver dragon palace" Our business hours are 1:00 through 12:00am.  
  
Heero: Grrrrr...*hangs up because it's only 11:30* What is wrong with this town? *tries another place*  
  
Operator: Hello, you have reached the Gods of Bishounen helpline, I'll be stopping by for consultation in a minute.  
  
Heero: Nani??? *looks utterly confused* Excuse me? Hello?  
  
*Duo pops out of the mirror*  
  
Duo: Yo! How's it going?  
  
*Heero whirls around and backs up against the wall*  
  
Heero: What the hell?!?!  
  
Duo: Hey, Heero..don't freak out, I told you I'd drop by in a minute..*crawls all the way out of the mirror and floats to the ground*  
  
Heero: Wha-who are you? How do you know my name?  
  
Duo: Oh, that's easy! I'm Shinigami! The God of Death! My name's Duo! *shakes Heero's hand enthusiastically*   
  
~off camera~  
  
Wufei: *whispering to Katrina* We all know Maxwell wants to do more than just shake hands. ^_~  
  
Katrina: *thwaps him with the mallet that goes with his costume* Wufei no baka...  
  
~back on camera~  
  
Heero: Um, Duo..why are you here?  
  
Duo: Because you called the hotline, that's why. That means you have a wish!  
  
Heero: I do? //Of course I do, but he's not really a god...this is just a prank by Dorothy and the others...They're just pulling my leg because they know I can't get myself a boyfriend...//  
  
Duo: A handsome guy like you can't get a boyfriend?  
  
Heero: *exclamation mark appears over his head* How did you---  
  
Duo: Know you liked boys? Well, that would explain why they let you live in the women's dorm wouldn't it?  
  
Heero: *looks stunned*  
  
Duo: *smirks* I still don't see why you can't get a boyfriend...you're a bishounen ^_^  
  
Heero: *standing in front of Duo* I'm really short, no one wants a guy who is short...  
  
Duo: What are you babbling about? We're the same height.  
  
Heero: You've got a point...//He's not for real...but he can read my mind...well, if the wish thing is true, which it's not...//  
  
Duo: Are you gonna make a wish or not? I'm a very busy bishounen you know...*puts his hands on his hips and smiles*  
  
Heero: Well, my wish is...for you to be my boyfriend FOREVER! But that's not going to happen because this is just a big prank. *sighs*  
  
Duo: N-nani? *his eyes start glowing and everything starts flying around, Heero gets clonked on the head with a book and falls over swirly eyed*  
  
Heero: @_@ itai....what just happened?  
  
Duo: I'm very happy to inform you that your wish has been granted. I'm your boyfriend now and from now on the ultimate force will not allow us to be separated.  
  
Heero: Ultimate force?  
  
Duo: Yup. Ultimate force. *nods*  
  
Heero: But this is a women's only dorm, they'll kick us out when they find you here. *puts his hands gently on Duo's shoulders* What are we going to do?  
  
*Suddenly, Dorothy bursts through the door, followed closely by Hilde and the other women*  
  
Dorothy: YUY! HAVE I GOTTEN ANY PHONECALLS TODAY?!?!? huh?  
  
*everyone sees Heero's hands on Duo and starts assuming*  
  
Hilde: Wow Yuy, *smiles* I didn't know you had it in you...  
  
Heero: This isn't what it looks like! _  
  
Dorothy: You know the rules Yuy, rule number 36 clearly states that-  
  
Heero: Not rule number 36...  
  
Dorothy:-all dorm rule violators shall be cast out!!!   
  
*the girls gather up some of Heero's stuff into a bag and pick up Heero and Duo, depositing them both outside*  
  
Dorothy: *dropping a blanket on Heero's head* I'm very sorry, but rules are rules. Let us know your new address when you get one so we can send the rest of your things...*slams the door, sticker outside says "No Men Allowed, except for Heero." Heero's name is crossed out now*  
  
Heero: *sighs* Well, this is wonderful.  
  
Duo: Sorry Heero, that's what I meant about the ultimate force. It will keep us together whenever something threatens to tear us apart.  
  
Heero: Well, I guess they're no way to get a place to stay around here, if you are a god, you should be staying somewhere nicer than on the street.  
  
Duo: Sounds good to me!  
  
Heero: However, even though your clothes are beautiful, they will atract alot of attention.  
  
Duo: Oh...gotcha Heero! *he becomes surrounded with green light and when the light fades, he's wearing his priest outfit and his hair is now braided* Better?  
  
Heero: Yeah..*slightly startled* Y-you look nice.  
  
Duo: Great! Now lets go Heero! //Heero Yuy stuttered?//  
  
*Heero and Duo hop on Heero's motorcycle and drive off looking for a new place to live. They go to many places but noone has room, except for one guy who tries to take Duo because he thinks Duo's a girl. Heero grabs Duo and they run away. Heero keeps driving and then they stop for snacks and drinks*  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
Katrina: Okay everyone, time for a break!  
  
Heero: understood. *begins walking off to his dressing room, Duo follows for a moment, but then turns back and walks over to Katrina*  
  
Duo: Hey Kat! I have a question!  
  
Katrina: What is it Duo? *hands her clipboard to Fiore and he looks over it*  
  
Duo: Are there any make out scenes in this anime? *hopeful*  
  
Katrina: Yes, there are kissing scenes Duo..*smiles* //Boy's got a one track mind...//  
  
Duo: That's great! *rushes off to Heero's dressing room* Heero! We have to practice for our big kissing scene!  
  
Heero: *opening the door* That's fine.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Why can't you be a little more enthusiastic? -_-'  
  
Heero: I'll show you how enthusiastic I can be in a minute. *pulls him in and closes the door*  
  
Duo: Is that a promise?  
  
Katrina: Oh dear...*calls through the door* I need you two back on the set in an hour! You hear me?  
  
*Strange moaning noises can be heard from the inside of Heero's dressing room*  
  
Katrina: Aw man...  
  
Fiore: *patting her on her back* It's gonna be okay, they'll be ready in time...  
  
Katrina: *sob* Whaaaa!!!  
  
~an hour later~  
  
Fiore: Katrina, Heero and Duo haven't come out of the dressing room yet.  
  
Katrina: *banging on the door* Come on guys, we have to start filming again!  
  
Duo: *through the door* Well, my makeup has to be redone....  
  
Heero: yeah...mine too.  
  
Katrina: Heero, you're not wearing any makeup!  
  
Heero: *looks in the mirror and sees that he has light pink lipstick from Duo all over his face and his clothes* Well, I am now.  
  
Katrina: Yare yare, Fiore-chan...*hugs him sweetly*...take care of the makeup situation will you please?  
  
Fiore: Sure Katrina.  
  
Katrina: Sugoi! *goes off to take care of getting the set ready*  
  
~a few minutes later~  
  
Duo: Katrina, we're ready now.   
  
Katrina: Good, now everyone get to your-  
  
Duo: Um Katrina?  
  
Katrina: Yes Duo?  
  
Duo: I don't have to wear lipstick right?  
  
Katrina: No. Why?  
  
Fiore: Because he threatened my life when I tried to put it on him...  
  
Heero: And then Relena threatened my life because she though I was seeing another woman and Duo at the same time.  
  
Duo: Yeah, she said that if Heero was going to be with a woman, it had to be her.  
  
Katrina: Right. *laughs* Like that will ever happen...not in this fic Relena.  
  
Relena: *pout*  
  
Wufei: Baka on'na...  
  
Katrina: Yeah! Go Wufei! *does a little dance*  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Wufei: Katrina no baka!  
  
Katrina: Yay! Wufei called me a baka!!!! ^_^  
  
*everyone sweatdrops again*  
  
Katrina: Now, back to filming. Shoo shoo! Go to your places!  
  
*Everyone gets to thier positions and filming commences once again*  
  
~film restart~  
  
*Heero hands Duo some food from a snack machine, and they sit down to eat together for a while.*  
  
Heero: I have no idea where we should go, we've been all over this town and we haven't had any luck.  
  
Duo: It's all going to be fine Hee-chan.  
  
Heero: Hee-chan?  
  
Duo: Yup. It's going to be okay, I think we should head west, I have this gut feeling that that's were we'll find our destiny. *smiles*  
  
Heero: Allright, if you say so. *he helps Duo up from the bench they were sitting on and they start driving again*  
  
Duo: Okay, go down this road, make a left turn and then go past the bakery. Then take a right turn and go about 50 feet past the Chinese restaurant, make another right turn and then take 13th street all the way to-  
  
Heero: Whoa whoa, could you repeat that? I'm getting confused...  
  
Duo: Ha, that's a first! *repeats his directions*  
  
Heero: *smile*  
  
*They drive down this dark, narrow street and they turn a corner and see another car speeding right for them*  
  
Guy in the car: AAAAHH!!!   
  
Heero: Holy shit!  
  
Duo: *uses his magical powers to get them out of the way*  
  
Heero: *stops the motorcycle on the side of the road* Duo? Are you allright?  
  
Duo: I'm fine, sorry I didn't use my powers sooner Heero...*looks a little frazzled and tired*  
  
Heero: No, it's okay Duo, you saved us. Are you sure you're allright?  
  
Duo: I told you, I'm perfectly fine Heero. Keep going west okay, you'll find an old temple, we can stay there for the night. *falls asleep abruptly*  
  
Heero: Duo? Duo?! Are you asleep? *pokes him and gets no response* I guess so. An old temple...I know what's he's talking about.   
  
*It starts to rain as they speed off again. They arrive at the temple without any more incidents, and Heero carries DUo inside through the pouring rain*  
  
Heero: *placing Duo down on the floor* What can I do to keep him warm? I have to find a way...  
  
~off camera~   
  
Fiore: Katrina-chan, you could make this into a lemon fic sooo easily...^_^  
  
Katrina: I could...Fiore no hentai. *blushes* Maybe next time.  
  
~on camera~  
  
*Heero digs through his backpack full of stuff, pulling out random things, a fan, a magazine, a rubber duck, some lubricant*  
  
Heero: How did that get in there? *blushes and finnally finds a blanket, then covers Duo with it and sits down next to him and watches over him as long as he can before nodding off* //I'm sorry Duo, I can't stay awake.//  
  
*The next morning, Duo wakes up and sees Heero laying on the floor next to him.*  
  
Duo: Oh man...what happened last night? *he looks at Heero again and sees that his cheeks are red, touching Heero's forehead, he draws back quickly* He has a fever...that's not cool.   
  
*he summons a ball of magical energy from his fingertips and touches Heero with it, the redness fades and Heero turns back to normal*  
  
Duo: Good, he'll be allright. *goes outside into the early morning air and to another part of the temple*  
  
*looking up at the temple, he recites a spell*  
  
Duo: Do I have to?  
  
Katrina: Duo!!! Cut! *slaps forehead* Take five everyone.  
  
Trowa: *stops the film , then walks around checking that everything is in working order, followed closely by Quatre* Fiore:*sighs* Who wants a soda?  
  
All: I do!  
  
Fiore: Ahh...kay. *marches off to get a two 12 packs of soda*  
  
Wufei: *massages Katrina's temples*  
  
Katrina: Arigato Wufei, I knew you loved me!  
  
Wufei: Don't go there.  
  
Katrina: mmmkay ^_^  
  
Fiore: *comes back with the soda and gets immediatley swarmed by everyone* GAH!  
  
Katrina:*drinking soda* Okay minna, after this it's back to work.  
  
Duo: Yeah yeah...*walks back onto the set*  
  
Heero: *goes back to his spot*  
  
Quatre: *snaps little director thingie*  
  
Katrina: Roll cameras..  
  
Trowa: ... *begins rolling*  
  
Katrina: Quiet on the set...and action.  
  
Duo: *walks up to the temple* I am looking for the spirit that once dwelled within this place. *he raised his hands in the air* Remember how beautiful you once were, you and I must not let it leave our hearts. Retrace and spin, cast off your withered body and be reborn!  
  
*at this, the whole temple is rebuilt with magic, the windows are fixed, the yard is clean, and they get running water ^_^*  
  
~sometime later that morning~  
  
Heero: Uuuhnn...*groans and rolls over, waking up to find the blanket draped over him* Huh? Duo? *looks around* Duo?  
  
*Heero gets up and walks outside, immediatley noticing the changes that took place around the temple*  
  
Heero: What the...*he trails off when he sees Duo in the garden, sitting placidly on a rock*//He's so beautiful...//  
  
Duo: Morning Hee-chan. Did you sleep well? *smiles a sly smile as he lets a little bird land on his finger*  
  
Heero: Yes and no.  
  
Duo: Oh, poor baby. *grins*  
  
Heero: Duo, how did you know about this place?  
  
Duo: I am Shinigami..I know every temple within a thousand miles of here. Oh, and I also asked about it and we can stay here as long as we like, so this can be our new home. ::smiles brightly::   
  
Heero: *looking around* Did you do that with your magic?  
  
Duo: Of course. Do you like it?   
  
Heero: Yeah. *the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile* I guess I better go to town today to get some food and stuff for the house then.  
  
~that afternoon, when Heero comes back~  
  
Duo: Hee-chan, welcome back! *hugs him*  
  
Heero: Uhh..thanks. *slight blush creeps across his face* Well, I went to the furniture store and ordered some futons, and then I got groceries and *continues on and on with a boring explanation of what he did*  
  
Duo: *is sort of bored, so he looks through the grocery bags* hmmm.  
  
Heero: *reaching in, he pulls out a bag of chips* Here.  
  
Duo: Ooooh. ^_^ arigato. *He looks at Heero, hearing every secret thought running through his head*  
  
Heero: //Oh God...if Duo is going to be my boyfriend..and we'll be living together...that means// *gets images of Duo with his hair down, flowing around his body with the sheets of a bed wrapped round him* Umm..Duo?  
  
Duo: *munching on potato chips* Yeah Heero?  
  
Heero: Do you think we could talk about......  
  
Duo: *leans in closer, popping a chip into Heero's mouth* Yes?  
  
Quatre:*walks in quietly* Hello? Anyone here? *sees Duo feeding Heero chips* Ohhh...well now, this is nice. *smiles*  
  
Heero: Quatre? What are you doing here?  
  
Quatre: I just wanted to pay you a visit big brother..that's allright right?  
  
Heero: How did you find us?  
  
Quatre: Well I went to your old dorm and they said that you got kicked out and I asked for your new address and they told me you lived here. *smiles at Duo* Who is this?  
  
Heero: This is Duo, we're living together.  
  
Quatre: Oh. *smiles sweetly and shakes Duo's hand* I'm going to go get my stuff okay? *hands Heero some checks* Oh, and mom gave me these, but since I wont need them to rent an aartment, you can have them.  
  
Heero: *blinking* What do you mean?  
  
Quatre: It's allright if I stay with you guys right? *gives cute little puppy eyes*  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Duo: I'm pleased to meet you Quatre, and yes, you can stay as long as you like. *elbows Heero gently*  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Quatre: Wow, really? Gosh Duo, it's like you're a god or something...  
  
Duo: Well, that's probably because I am a g---*the rest is muffled by Heero's hand covering his mouth*  
  
Quatre: huh? *shrugs and he walks outside to get hs stuff*  
  
*Heero and Duo follow, only for them all to be greeted by the ladie's dorm occupants outside*  
  
Dorothy: Yo! Yuy! We've come to congradulate you on your moving in! *She looks at Heero and then Duo and her eyes settle on Quatre* What? *she surged forward and starts strangling Heero* YOU DOG YOU! HOW DARE YOU HIDE A BEAUTIFUL BISHOUNEN FROM ME WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE GORGEOUS BABE!!!!!  
  
Duo: uhh...*looks mildly concerned*  
  
Heero: Ack! *tries to get her hands off his throat* That's just my little brother Quatre! He's going to be enrolling at Nekomi Tech in the spring!  
  
Dorothy: Oh. *stops throttling Heero* Why didn't you say so. It's an honor to meet you Quatre. *smiles evilly*  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrops*  
  
Hilde: *holding up a sake bottle* Dudes and Dudettes..well yeah...I suggest we have a party to celelbrate Yuy's moving in and the lovely Quatre's enrollment at Nekomi Tech! PARTY!!!   
  
*everyone runs inside the house with thier booze and loud music*  
  
Heero: Oh Great....*frowns*  
  
~that evening~  
  
Dorothy: Yuy! Get your butt over here and have a brewsky! *is drunk*  
  
Hilde: *dancing on a table* I'm to sexy for my shirt yeah!  
  
Relena: *is drunk too* Heero! I love you! Let's go to your room so you can make me yours!  
  
Heero:*not drunk at all* um..I'll pass...*goes outside to sit on the porch*  
  
Quatre: *passed out drunk on the floor* hic...  
  
Heero: *sighs happily and looks up at the moon through the cherry blossoms*  
  
*the sliding door opens and footsteps are heard behind him*  
  
Duo: Mind if I join you Heero? *closes the door*  
  
Heero: Not at all.  
  
Duo: *sits down next to him and looks up at the stars*  
  
Heero:*stretches his arms upwards and when he brings them dowm he puts one of them around Duo*  
  
Duo: Smooth one Hee-chan. *smiles and rests his head on Heero's shoulder*  
  
Heero: *smiles and looks down at him, then back at the sky*  
  
~End of Oh! My Goddess Episodes: Part 2, Moonlight and INJUSTICE!!!~  
  



End file.
